Pilek
by Arumighty
Summary: Kadang penyakit pilekpun bisa menghebohkan siapa saja/EXO cast/warning inside/sorry suck at the summary, mind to read and review


**Pilek**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

"Hatcsyuu!"

Suho segera berlari menuju kamarnya, tangannya sibuk mengobrak abrik koleksi vitamin dan obat-obatannya. Dia mengambil beberapa obat yang dianggap perlu dan memasukkannya kekantong plastik. Sebelum keluar kamarnya, dia menggunakan masker penutup mulut dan hidung, kacamata hitam, menggunakan hoodie tebal, dan dia siap keluar kamar.

Diujung meja di ruang tengah, Baekhyun duduk, disampingnya terdapat tempat sampah yang separuh isinya adalah tisu kucel. Tatapan matanya seperti tatapan lampu sepeda motor yang akinya habis, redup, terlalu redup. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, oke dia bernapas lewat mulutnya, hidungnya bocor namun mampet, cairan bening keuar dari salah satu sisi lubang hidungnya.

"Hatcsyuu!"

Oh sial pikirnya, cairan hidungnya turun dengan cepat, buru buru dia mengambil tisu yang hapir sekotak dia habiskan selama semalam.

"Srooot!" Dia mengeluarkan pakasa sisa cairan di dalam hidungnya.

"Baekhyun-a Baekhyun-a gunakan ini." Suho terlihat menenteng sebuah sapu, ujungnya dia canteli kantong palstik, sedangkan dia memegang panggal sapu, tubuhnya condong menjauhi Baekhyun, Bekhyun mencoba menggapai si kantong plastik, namun nyatanya Suho terlalu jauh untuk diraihnya, apa lagi tubunya yang condong menjauh sepeprti itu.

Ingin rasanya dia mendengus lewat hidungnya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa, takut kalau kalau cairan yang lebih kental keluar dari hidungnya tanpa permisi. Yang benar saja, dia menghargai usaha sang leader yang mencoba memperbaiki keadaannya, namun si leader benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tangan menyentuh keningnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatap khawatir.

"Kau demam."

"Ya! Kyungsoo-a jangan dekat dekat, nanti tertular!" Suho yang masih setia memegang panggal sapu menggoyang goyangkannya, member isyarat Kyungsoo untuk menjauh. Kyungsoo menggeleng memaklumi. Juga, apa-apaan penampilan Suho yang berlebihan itu.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia menuju kantong palstik, yang disodorkan melalui ujung gagang sapu itu, mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Gunakan ini, kau harus pergi ke dokter, mungkin saja ini bisa bertambah bahaya, misalnya hidungmu terus terusan mampet, terus kena kanker hidung begitu."

"Oh yang benar saja, kanker hidung apaan, ini Cuma flu, ya flu kau tau.. Uhuk! Ohuk! Uhok!" Buru buru Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mengikuti karena khawatir. Sehun yang awalnya duduk dengan tenang bermain game, tertawa keras, membuat Jongin yang awalnya tidak tertawa ikut tertawa.

"Oh yang benar saja, kanker hidung apaan," Sehun tertawa keras, seraya memencet hidungnya, agar suaranya mengerupai suara-sengau-sementara Baekhyun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ohuk! Uhok! Khoek Juh!" Kyungsoo mematung didepan pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja terbuka. Oh yeah suara mengerikan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, dia menunjukkan ekspresi jijik, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbatuk batuk, mengeluarkan riyak dari tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun megap-megap, dilihat wajahnya yang tampan –menurutnya- di kaca, dia kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya redup, lagi dia megap-megap, sunggung, jeleknya benar-benar terlihat.

Dia mendengar tawa kerar si –yang-paling-muda-, sial pikirnya, biasanya dia yang membully semua anggota member kenapa sekarang dia yang kena bullying? Ini menyebalkan.

Sehun semakin tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah seniornya yang sudah sama dengan tisu kucel yang baru saja disingkirkan, tidak dimusnahkan oleh Suho, yang meminta manager untuk membakarnya di luar.

"Bagaimana keadaannmu Baekhyunnie?" Dengan nada yang dibuat buat, dan tetap memencet hidungnya, Sehun bertanya dengan sopan.

Oh memang kurang ajar sekali si maknae ini, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang bokong Sehun, namun tenaganya saja sudah tidak ada hanya untuk bernapas lewat mulutnya.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya, dilihatnya Suho yang berdiri disana, menyemprokan sesuatu, apa itu, Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang memang cuma segaris, pestisida? desinfektan? Anti septik? Entahlah tak terlalu jelas.

"Wuaahaa! Baekhyun!" Suho terkejut, dia terlonjak, kemudian berlalu menjauhi Baekhyun, oke Suho memperlakukannya dengan baik, sekarang dia merasa dirinya adalah serangga pembawa virus HIV.

"Hyung kau harus menemui dokter, kau harus segera memperbaiki suaramu, kau vocal, dan mungkin saja yang dikatakan Kyungsoo-hyung benar, kanker hidung atau semacamnya." Jongin bersuara.

Ayolah hidupnya dipenuhi orang-orang bertabiat aneh, satu yang gila kesehatan yang sibuk menyemproti ruangan dengan –apa-itu-semacam-pestisida-mungkin, ya menjaga kesehatan penting, tapi bukannya berlebihan seperti ini. Yang satu, benar dia peduli, namun apa yang dikatakannya juga sangat amat sangat tidak ilmiah, kanker hidung? Apa itu?. Yang satu lagi, sial, dia sibuk tertawa, dan menirukan suara sengaunya. Dan yang satu masih diam, bibirnya manyun.

Eh mengapa Chanyeol manyun begitu?

Chanyeol diam, matanya menatap tidak semangat pada anggota member, dia bosan. Tubuh tingginya yang dia dudukkan di sofa dekat tivi nampak lembek, ya seperti melumer begitu, bahunya merosot turun, tangannya tergeletak manis disamping tubuhnya, kepalanya dia sandarkan di sandaran sofa. Oh tentu saja, dia bosan. Baekhyunnya sakit flu, tidak ada lelucon yang bisa dia gunakan kalau Baekhyunnya yang penuh dengan tingkah lucu-coret- itu sakit.

Dia tidak bisa menggunakan lelucon Sehun yang sedari tadi menirukan cara bicara Baekhyun yang sengau itu, hey dia harus kreatif bukan, sayangnya otaknya macet, dan tak ada lelucon yang keluar dari kepalanya. Otaknya tertular pilek juga.

Baekhun duduk tempat duduknya lagi, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, dan menyumpalkannya ke hidungnya yang terus terusan meler. Tangan kirinya yang bebas, mulai mengutak atik isi kantong plastik yang diberikan Kyungsoo dari Suho. Mengambil beberapa obat, yang bertuliskan _manjur dan mujarab, mengatasi segala batuk, mulai batuk berdahak, batuk kering, batuk basah, batuk lembab, dan batuk batuk lainnya, bibir pecah pecah dan juga sariawan. _Oh yeah obatnya juga sama berlebihannya dengan yang punya.

Oke mungkin batuknnya nanti, dia harus mengatasi pileknya dulu, ya setidaknya membuat hidungnya berhenti bocor. Ya perlu diketahui, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, meski dia telah memenangkan atas suhu kamar yang hangat dari Chanyeol, nyatanya karena hidungnya yang bocor, namun didalam tersumbat itu membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Dan dia bisa tidur dengan tenang, dan memenangkan taruhannya dengan si tinggi agar tidurnya semakin tenang.

Dia terus menelusuri isi kantong palstik yang diberikan Suho lewat Kyungsoo tadi, dia menemukan beberapa pil, dan kapsul, Baekhyun merasa flunya bukan flu berat, jadi dia mungkin hanya butuh sebutir dua butir _demacoline_ dan semua akan beres.

"Baekhyun-ah, mungkin benar apa kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kau harus ke dokter."

Akhirnya pemilik suara berat bersuara.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan akau akan kena kanker hidung dan semacamnya begitu?" Srot, jangan lupa backsound itu disetiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengontrol hidungnya yang bocor itu.

Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun mendapat warning dan status waspada dari Suho.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan kau kena kanker hidung atau semacamnya, kau harus ingat kau harus kembali sehat sebelum kita _come back_ yang tinggal beberapa hari ini."

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol mengahawatirkannya, tapi belumkah dia mengatakan kalau ini Cuma sakit batuk pilek biasa?

"Ini cuma batuk pilek biasa Chanyeol, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat, kau tenang saja, obat-obat yang diberikan Juunmyeon Hyung ini berikan pasti akan ha..ha..Hatcsyuu!"

Yak sukses pendaratannya, Bakhyun bersin tepat dimuka Chanyeol, Jongin yang tadi mengambil air minum, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dicampur dengan jijik, sunggung kombinasi ekspresi yang menakjubkan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo yang tadinya berinisiatif membuatkan sesuatu dengan kemampuan memasaknya untuk Baekhyun, menatap khawatir sekaligus jijik kearah Chanyeol. Sehun yang masih memegang joy stick, semakin terpingkal, bakhan sampai tubuhnya limbung kesamping, seraya memegangi perutnya, tidak peduli, tulisan game over di layar tivi. Sementara Suho berteriak layaknya perempuan yang tidak sengaja berhasil menginjak kecoak, dia berlari tergopoh gopoh menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, dan meneyemprotkan –apa-itu-semacam-pestisida-mungkin- kewajah Chanyeol saking tergopohnya. Dan merancau, _kau tertular, tidak akan kubiarkan, jangan sampai tertular_, disetiap semprotan yang dia lakukan terhadap wajah Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Hyung! Hentikan! Arg! Aku kuat, kekebalan tubuhku menakjubkan, kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Chanyeol narsis yang terganggu dengan semprotan Suho yang bertubi-tubi. Suho baru saja ingin melayangkan protes, tapi bunyi telepon genggamnya mengintrupsi. Suho melenggang patah patah –coret- pergi.

Sekarang tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih setia berbunyi 'srot sruut' sembari menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Baekhyun-a kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak mau, di tempat dokter bau kaporit." Jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin sengau, Sehun yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa, padalah tadi beliau sempat tenang. Dan kembali menirukan suara si orang sakit.

"Semoga kau yang tertular Sehunnie, amin." Baekhyun berujar seraya memejamkan mata, dan menautkan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

Tawa sehun seketika berhenti, tatapannya datar, tawa beliau menghilang. Belum sempat Sehun mengajukan banding dengan si suara sengau, selebrasi Jongin membuatnya beralih perhatian.

"Woooaaaa aku menang!" Jongin mengangkat tinggi tinggi joy sticknya, di layar tertulis, _The Dark Kim WIN. _Sehun menggeram frustasi, dia melayangkan tatapan -ini-semua-salahmu-sengau- pada Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Sroot' mempesona dari hidung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun ini terlihat antusias mendengar teriakan penuh kemenangan dari si idola.

"Kau tidak akan bau kaporit di tempat dokter Baek, dan Jongin kau harus traktir aku setelah ini!" Ujarnya seraya menghambur kearah Jongin yang masih setia menggangkat ketiaknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yak! Aku sudah sering menang, memangnya mengapa juga aku harus mentraktirmu!"

"Yaaah kan yang menang harus traktiran,"

"Aku sudah sering menang!"

"Ya jadi kau harus sering mentraktir kami kita kan _friend_." Ujar Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Sehun yang awalnya berdoa semoga doa Baekhyun tidak terkabul, langsung cerah sekektika. Sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan kebosanannya tadi, ya dia dapat mainan baru. Sepertinya Jongin harus segera merubah tradisi, _siapa yang menang, dia harus traktir_ .

Baekhyun mengganti tisunya dengan yang baru, membuang tisunya diatas meja, karena tempat sampah disampingnya belum kembali, dari pemusnahan yang dilakukan manager berkat titah sang leader.

Kyungsoo berjalan seraya membawa cangkir, asapnya mengepul halus dari permukaan cangkir.

"Kuharap ini bisa membantumu." Ujar Kyungsoo kalem. Meletakkan cangkir porselen itu hati-hati. Baekhyun yang merasakan kehangatan hati kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum manis, sayang sekali gagal, karena senyumnya sekarang lebih mirip senyum orang mesum dari pada manis. Bagaimana tidak, mulutnya yang terbuka karena bernapas, dia paksakan untuk tersenyum dan matanya yang redup, bahkan anak kecil akan lari melihat senyum Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sweatdrop melihat senyum Baekhyun,

"Nah, kau harus segera meminum obat yang Junmyeon Hyung berikan padamu, mengetahui kau menolak pergi ke daokter tadi, setidaknya jangan sampai ada yang lain yang tertular, oke."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ya meski Kyungsoo kadang tidak ilmiah, bagi Baekhyun Kyungsoolah yang paling lurus.

.

.

.

Sampai malam tiba tidak ada hal yangberarti dilakukan member EXO saat sedang senggang seperti ini, Kyungsoo masih anteng membaca buku -membina-hubungan-baik-dengan-pasangan-anda-, tanpa menyinggung soal latihan vocal atau semacamnya, Jongin dan Sehun juga, mereka masih setia dengan game mereka, yang selalu didominasi _The Dark Kim WIN_, dan selebrasi berlebihan Jongin. Suho sudah mulai tenang dan duduk di sofa depan tivi yang digunakan dua maknae bahagia bermain game. Dia memijit pelipisnya, ya tentu saja dia lelah, bukan karena mengurusi si orang sakit Baekhyun,. Tentu saja lelah dengan keberlebihannya.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kotak tisu berada di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap usap, cairan yang masih tanpa permisi keluar dari lubang hidungnya, mulutnya masih terbuka, karena hidungnya masih mampet, namun cairan bening dari hidungnya masih mengalir, meski batuknya tak lagi mengerikan seperti tadi siang, ya obat yang bertuliskan _manjur dan mujarab, mengatasi segala batuk, mulai batuk berdahak, batuk kering, batuk basah, batuk lembab, dan batuk batuk lainnya, bibir pecah pecah dan juga sariawan_, itu benar benar manjur dan mujarab sepertinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya karena mainannya sudah tak lagi menarik, karena terlalu sering menang. Oke lagi-lagi sound effect dari game itu terdengar _The Dark Kim WIN_ dan disusul teriakan bahagia. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih terlihat seperti kecebong yang kurang air.

"Hai Yeol." Dia menyapa dengan suara sengaunya, demi apa, jika dari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan suara sengau si Baekhyun, maka dia akan bergabung dengan suara tawa nan nyaring milik Sehun tadi siang, hasratnya untuk menirukan suara sengau Baekhyun harus dia tekan jika tidak, misal, kotak tisu baru, ya karena yang tadi sudah habis, itu cukup sakit jika kena kepala, jadi lebih baik cari aman bukan.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Tidak buruk."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dan istirahat, setidaknya pulihkan dulu suaramu itu, agar Sehun tidak terus menertawaimu." Oke sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga ingin tertawa mendengar suara itu. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk malas.

"Aku menunggumu,"

"Eh?"

"Gunting, batu, kertas?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam, oh sial Chanyeol sudah berpikir macam macam, tidak menyangka si kerdil ini masih memikirkan taruhan konyol itu. Dia sakit, dan Chanyeol bisa memaklumi itu.

"Gunakan saja penamanas ruangannya sesukamu, kau sakit."

"Kau meremehkanku ya?"

"Aku peduli,"

"Jelas sekali kau meremehkanku Park Chanyeol, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka diremehkan," Baiklah Baekhyun mulai ngelantur.

"Kau sakit Baek, aku bisa mengerti,"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, perjanjian tetap perjanjian, aku pasti bisa memenangkan taruhan ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya hah!" Yah, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya, meski yang keluar hanya kikik-an mengerikan khas suara Chanyeol yang berat. Pilek Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Baekhyun menatap tidak suka.

"Ayo Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai geram, Chanyeol menghentikan kikik-annya mengerikannya itu.

"Kau yang memaksa Byun Baek."

"Aku tidak akan kalah,"

"Kita lihat saja," Langsung saja mereka melakukan batu, gunting, kertas, dan siapa yang kalah, di yang memegang kendali atas suhu ruangan. Oke konyol memang. Tapi mungkin karena mereka terlalu sehati, jadi sekitar 22 kali meleka melakukan hasilnya selalu sama, membuat mereka sendiri kesal, dan semakin menggebu. Dan pada 34 kali mereka mencoba ditentukanlah pemegang kendali atas suhu ruangan. Baekhyun batu, dan Chanyeol gunting.

Oke Chanyeol pemenangnya, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa merayakan kemenangannya dan bergabung dengan selebrasi Jongin diluar. Kenyataannya dia merasa bersalah karena kalah dan akhirnya memegang kendali atas suhu ruangan mereka.

"K-kau bisa menggunakannya Baek, aku memberikan haku padamu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi yang terlalu cemerlang. Baekhyun masih mangap melihat kepalan tangannya, karena mengeluarkan batu, dia kecewa, biasanya dia selalu kalah kalau main batu, gunting, kertas, ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak bisa dipercaya tanding ulang Park Chanyeol!" seruan Baekhyun tidak terdengar seperti seruan, mengingat suaranya yang terlampau mempesona itu, hanya terdengar seperti lengkingan dan suaranya menghilang di lengking terakhir.

"Tidak Baek, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku! Sroot."

"Berhentilah keras kepala Baek, kau tidak akan sembuh."

"O o o kau mendoakannku ya, kau juga, berhentilah meremehkanku!" Chanyeol terlalu mengenal Baekhyun, jadi tidak ada jalan lain selain meladeni si laki-laki pilek ini. Dan ya berapa kalipun mencoba hasilnya tetap sama, Baekhyun selalu menang, dan Chanyeol selalu kalah, dan Chanyeolah yang seharusnya memegang kendali malam ini.

Baekhyun menggeram frustasi,

"Aaaarrggghhh! Kau menang!" Dia kemudian menarik selimutnya membungkus tubuhnya sehingga dia mirip dengan udon sekarang. Chanyeol menghela memaklumi, kemudian melepas kausnya, tanpa menyentuh alat pemanas ruangan, dia mengambil posisi di samping Baekhyun yang meringkuk. Dan mereka berdua tertidur, meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ya ini bukan waktu tidur member EXO kalau kalian tahu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan terbangun, pening dikepalanya hilang, dia sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang meski mulutnya masih terbuka sedikit ketika tidur, dia tak lagi merasakan mampet di hidungnya, tenggorokannya sudah mulai membaik, dia mulai membuka matanya dengan benar, dia juga merasa hangat, oke ini terlampau nyaman dan didapatinya dia tidur di dekapan sosok yang bertelanjang dada, dan lumayan berkeringat.

Tentu saja itu membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang,meski dia sudah pernah melalui hal ini sebelumnya, tentu saja hal ini tetap membuatnya selalu terkejut di setiap kejadian ini terjadi di depan matanya.

"Aaaaaaa!" Dia berteriak histeris, sebelum bangkit dari dekapan Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol, siapa lagi, dan mendorong pria itu menjauh, yang nyatanya tidak banyak mengubah si kebo satu ini untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya, ya meski masih ada yang lebih kebo darinya *baca Jongin*, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun menganggapnya demikian.

Ketika Baekhyun menganggkat kepalanya dengan paksa, dia lihat benang saliva terjalin dari mulutnya ke lengan Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar dia jadikan bantalan saat dia tidur kemarin malam, dia terduduk, dia lihat lengan atas Chanyeol basah,Baekhyun ngiler, dia menghapus cepat iler di sudut mulutnya itu.

Saat Baekhyun dengan tergesa, menghapus barang bukti di lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai bangun, mungkin karena terusik teriakan reflek tadi.

"Pagi Baek," Sapa Chanyeol setengah sadar, Baekhyun cengir cengir, dia ingin melarikan diri sebelum Chanyeol menyadari ilernya sudah mewarnai lengan atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"N-nah aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu e-hehe." Baekhyun sudah mulai bangkit dari duduknya, namun tertahan.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya teman roommate-nya itu, sembari mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Y-ya begitulah, a-aku merasa luar biasa, obat Juunmyeon hyung benar-benar lu-luar biasa a-ahaha." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nada penuh kegugupan, namun Chanyeol masih setengah sadar. Dan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar sadar.

Namun ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan lengan atasnya, dia sentuh lengan atasnya yang basah, ya tubuhnya memang lumayan basah karena keringat, tapi basah yang ini berbeda. Chanyeol tidak ingat, selama hidupnya, sampai saat ini, di tidur ngiler, lalu iler siapa ini? Oke ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Byuuuunn Baekhyuuuuuun! Ilermu kemana mana! Iyakh!" Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun keluar kamar, dan menutup kembali pintunya dan mengganjal pintunya dengan tubuhnya, sementara Chanyeol yang ada di balik pintu mulai menggedor gedor pintu brutal. Merancau seperti _yaa! Buka pintunya! Baek! Rasakan pembalasannku! Baek bersihkan ini, ini menjijikkan! Baek tanggung jawab! Buka pintunya Baek! _Dan sebagainya, dan Baekhyun yang merasa tenaganya sudah kembali, masih bersi keras, menahan gagang pintu agar tidak ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Hatcsyuuu!"

Ok seseorang bersin, dan membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan, tapi tetap mempertahankan posisinya menahan pintu kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Sehun, memakai pakaian tebal, dan syal biru tua melilit lehernya, jarak dua meter Suho dengan perlindungan supernya, bahkan melebihi kemarin saat dia sakit, menunjukk nukjuk sehun dengan gagang sapu. Suho mengatakan sesuatu dari balik masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Tanggung jawab Byun Baekhyun, sekarang teman sekamarku tertular dirimu, semua gara-gara dirimu, dasar virus!"

Oke pagi-pagi dia sudah dimintai dua pertanggung jawaban, ini benar-benar membuat peningnya kembali.

"Hatcsyuuu! Ini gara gara kau mendoakanku yang tidak tidak Hatcsyuuu! Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab Baekhyun Hyung." Ujar Sehun membuat Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Sementara di balik pintu Chanyeol masih dengan semangat meneriaki namanya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban karena ilernya.

Mendengar ribut ribut pagi pagi, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka mata lebarnya, jari telunjuknya sibuk membersihkan belek di sudut mata lebarnya yang belum sepenuhnya, dia keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa, melihat Suho dengan pakaian super tertutup dengan masker dan kaca mata hitam, dan jangan lupa sapu yang dia gunakan untuk menunjuk nunjuk Baekhyun maupun Sehun bergantian, sementara Sehun berdiri tegak, dengan kotak tisu ditangan kirinya, dan Baekhyun dengan elitnya, menahan gagang pintu dan juga gedoran mirip gorila ngamuk di balik pintu itu.

"Ada apalagi ini?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Dan dari jarak terdekat yang bisa di capai Suho, Suho bertitah.

"Kyungsoo_ ya_, jangan dekat-dekat kau bisa tertular." Kyungsoo merasa _de ja vu_ dengan kalimat itu.

"Baekhyun Hyung kau harus tanggung jawab, Hyung ini terus saja berteriak padaku untuk memakan semua obatnya itu membuatku sedikit jengkel, dia ingin aku over dosis eh." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara sengau, dan itu Baekhyun akui sangat amat menghibur, Baekhyun menahan tawa, apa lagi dengan lidah tidak sempurnanya membuatnya terkesan sangat -coret- imut -coret- .

"karma itu berlaku Sehunnie, jadi jangan salahkan aku oke," Baekhyun masih susah payah menahan pintu dan juga menahan tawanya yang benar-benar ingin meletus.

"Tapi Baekhyun kau yang membawa virusnya, jadi kau yang harusnya tanggung jawab, segera bawa dia kedokter, atau virus mematikan ini bisa menyerang seisi dorm," kata-kata Suho benar-benar terlewat dramatis, yang benar saja, virus mematikan? Tapi mungkin saja dia benar.

"Tapi aku baru saja sembuh hyung, kenapa bukan orang yang punya kekebalan tubuh menakjubkan saja," Kekauatan Baekhyun menahan gagang pintu lengah sesaat, dengan dengan mudah dan sedikit kekerasan, Chanyeol yang terkurung sedari tadi di kamar, membuka pintu itu.

Oke peluhnya semakin membasahi tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu hanya diam tak berekspresi berarti. Sementara Suho sudah dengan cepat memotong protes Chanyeol yang ingin dia arahkan pada Baekhyun, yang masih nyengir kuda.

"Kau antar Sehun ke dokter, segera!" Tunjuk Suho dengan gagang sapunya pada Chanyeol yang berpeluh peluh.

"Woh Hyung kau sexy." Sehun salah fokus, akhirnya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya karena suara sengau Sehun yang terlampau imut. Sehun merengut kesal, seraya ditambah 'sroot' nya yang menawan.

Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya, baru sja dia ingin megajukan bandingnya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sibuk tertawa, sudah dimintai mengantar si maknae ke dokter, tapi yang benar saja ini masih pukul tujuh pagi mana ada klinik dokter yang buka sepagi ini, lalu pujian Sehun yang salah fokus itu, ingin rasanya dia tersenyum dengan penuh rasa narsisme namun keadaan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

" Woy, woy, woy, tu-tunggu ada apa ini."

"Sehun tertular temanmu itu, sekarang karena kau pernah mengatakan padaku punya kekebalan tubuh yang menakjubkan maka antarkan maknae kita ke dokter dan segera mandi dan gunakan bajumu, tidak ada yang tertarik dengan peluhmu itu!" Suho memberondongnya dengan penjelasan luas *ingat panjang kali lebar* dengan tidak menurunkan gagang sapu yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Tidak tidak Baekhyun yang akan mengantarnya dia yang harus tanggung jawab, dia yang menyebarkannya virusnya, apa lagi ilernya dia…"

"Oke oke aku yang akan atar si maknae kita ini ke dokter, biarkkan aku siap siap dulu."

Ujar Baekhyun seraya masuk kekamar lagi, ya siap siap, begitu katanya, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada di luar yang kembali menggedor pintu kamar karena tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi pintu yang dikuci dari dalam, ingat dia masih bertelanjang dada.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menyetujui keinginannya itu, apa dia tidak takut tertular lagi? Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur, ditemani temannya yang masih mendekur halus. Bahu Suho mulai merosot, dan meraih telepon genggamnya, entah menelpon siapa.

Disisi lain Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena bisa pilek, kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia bisa merasa sangat hangat tadi malam, jika seperti itu ceritanya Baekhyun mau kalau kalau dia harus pilek setiap hari, jadi dia tidak keberatan jika harus tertular Sehun yang sekarang itu sakit, namun dia terlalu naïf untuk mengakuinya, ehem dia seseorang punya harga diri setinggi puncak tertinggi gunung everest.

**Selesai**

_Arumighty _


End file.
